Emptiness Filled
by AChangeForTheBetter
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year. She feels empty. What can fill this emptiness? Or should I say, who?


She walked down the empty corridor feeling just that. Empty. Her last year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl, she had a boyfriend, her family loved her. She should be happy right? But she wasn't. She constantly felt like there was something missing. She felt like until she found that something she wouldn't be happy. But how could she find it? She didn't know what it was.

"Hermione. Hermione! HERMIONE!!" she spun around on the spot.

"Sorry Harry! I didn't hear you. I guess I just zoned out again. Sorry."

Yup, you guessed it. Hermione Granger herself. Brightest witch of her year, Head Girl and girlfriend of the famous "Boy-Who-Lived". And yet so unhappy.

Harry caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay Herms? You've been kind of out of it lately. I'm worried about you." Harry replied, blushing slightly at how much emotion was revealed in those few sentences.

"Don't be worried, I'm just kind of stressed right now. All the professors are really piling the homework on and there's that stupid ball coming up that I have to plan. Which means I have to spend time with the bloody dolt again. Why does he have to be so pig-headed? Ugh. And then there's Dumbledore. Usually I admire him but honestly, what the bloody hell went through his head when he said Malfoy and I had to go together?!!" With her ranting done, Hermione took a deep breath and finally felt some of the stress leave her body.

"Yeah, I have to admit. That was stupid. One of you will have the other's head on a platter by the end of the night." They both had to laugh at that, it was just so true!

"I just wish I could go to the ball with my boyfriend! I mean it's the second-to-last ball of my Hogwarts career and I have to go with my mortal enemy. Dumbledore is set out to ruin my life." By the look on her face, Harry could tell she was desperate for a subject change. So he did just that.

"It's okay Herms. Everything will get better. C'mon. We're going to be late for potions and we don't want that. I swear, it must be Snape's time of the month or something."

After a few giggling fits, a kiss goodbye and a very rude point-taking, Harry and Hermione were seated in Snape's potions classroom being very bored indeed.

"Harry, where's Ron?"

"I don't know, he wasn't at breakfast and that's VERY odd. Ron has the appetite of a whale."

"Harry, whales don't actually eat all that much, the blubber is only there to keep them warm, they only eat small portions of krill every once and a while."

"Spoil-sport." Harry added with a much required smirk.

After potions was over – which included more points being taken from Gryffindor for Neville's exploding green goop and of course some name-calling from Mal-ferret, but that was to be expected – Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. They were walking through a seemingly empty corridor when they heard whispering coming from the empty classroom right behind them.

They doubled back to check and – to their surprise – walked in on Luna and Ron snogging like there was no tomorrow. Deciding it would be smarter to walk away than interrupt them, they continued to the Great Hall for lunch.

Half-way through lunch, Ron came trotting in with a certain bounce to his step.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said in a very I'm-going-to-get-my-answers-whether-you-like-it-or-not voice. " Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you! You weren't at breakfast, you weren't in potions and then you come in half-way through lunch! I thought you had died! You NEVER miss meals! Now I want you to tell me exactly where you've been this whole time!" Hermione added a secret wink to Harry, who caught on and decided to go along with the sherade.

"Ron. Hermione's right. You should have told us where you were." Harry then winked back at Hermione.

"I…I was…umm…you see…"

"Spill the beans Ron!" The group turned around to see Ginny walking up to them. She obviously had no idea what was going on.

"I was umm…I slept in. Yeah, that's it. I slept in and since you're probably going to ask Luna where she was…umm…she slept in too! Yeah! And I know this because…when I came down from my dormitories…she was asleep in the common room chair!"

At this the whole group burst out laughing because Luna herself came bursting through the Great Hall doors screaming " Oh Ronnie my Love! Where have you been? You forgot your bag in the empty classroom. Knargles could have stolen it you know!"

Ron turned five shades of red and promptly hid his face in the bowl of mashed potatoes. This probably wasn't a very good idea considering the whole Great Hall – including some of the professors – burst out laughing. Ron re-emerged from the bowl with mashed potatoes pasted into his usually red hair. Even Snape cracked a smile. A small smile, but a smile all the same.

To Hermione's great disappointment, the Slytherin Prince himself walked over to torment the Golden Trio as he has for the past six years.

"Hello Mudblood. What's wrong pot-head? Didn't get any last night?" There was that all-too-familiar voice again. Just when she thought she got rid of him.

"Oh Drakie-Poo! What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Harry could see Hermione biting her lip to hold back her burst of laughter at the nickname Pansy Parkinson gave Mal-ferret.

"Jealous? Of Scarhead and the filthy little mudblood? I think not. You must have me confused with the Weasel over there. I mean I knew he was poor but I sure as hell thought he could afford to want someone other than Granger. I mean honestly, that's low. Even for you Weasel." He spat out "Granger" with more mirth and hatred than the rest of his little speech put together.

Malfoy and his cronies turned around and walked directly out of the Great Hall, much to the relief of the Golden Trio.

'Ouch,' Hermione thought. 'That hurt even it it was only from Malfoy.'

Harry could sense the almost pained expression on Hermione's face and was about to ask her if she wanted to leave, but next thing he knew, Hermione was out of her seat and was walking with a fury out of the Great Hall.

"C'mon Harry! What are you waiting for?" screamed Ron. "Maybe we'll get a repeat of third year!"

With that said, Harry rushed out of the Great Hall to find his girlfriend. The group reached the bottom of the stairs and sure enough, there was Hermione. She had Malfoy pinned against the wall yelling swear after swear at him.

"And if you every say anything like that to me or my friends again, I will not hesitate to curse you into the next universe!"

"Ah, ah, ah Mudblood. Wouldn't want your Head Girl privileges taken away from you in the first month of school would you?"

"I should ask you the same question Mal-ferret." And with that, she promptly punched him square in the jaw.

It was like time had stopped. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise for she did not mean to hit him that hard. Harry smiled almost as if Hermione had just been awarded the tri-wizard cup. Ron was laughing hysterically and was holding onto Ginny who was searching the area for any sign of authority, being look-out so they could get out of there before Hermione got in trouble. During all this, Draco was slowly beginning to realize what just happened and looked into the fountain beside him at his reflection to find that a single drop of blood was dribbling from his lip, down to his chin.

The next few seconds went by so fast that no one knew what was happening until it was over. Draco lunged at Hermione, Harry grabbed Draco, Snape grabbed Harry and soon all three of them were sitting in Snape's office awaiting punishment.

"Fighting, in the middle of a group of first years. Pathetic, Heads are supposed to set good examples for the younger students and fighting is hardly one of them." Drawled the annoyingly cold voice of Professor Snape. "All three of you will serve two detentions with me. The first one will be tomorrow night at 8 o'clock sharp and we'll schedule the next one after that. You are dismissed."

When Hermione and Harry got back to the common room, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch eager to hear what their punishment was.

"Well?" prompted Ron.

"We have to serve two detentions with him." Replied Hermione. "I think it would have been worse if Mal-ferret wasn't part of the trouble. I swear, that man's going to pop the question to Malfoy any day now. Bloody prat."

"Who? Malfoy or Snape?" asked Ron.

"BOTH!" screamed Hermione, thoroughly enraged.

With it being late, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and boyfriend and headed in the general direction of the Head's Tower. Walking through the portrait hole, Malfoy was sitting on the couch with his usual cocky smirk in place.

"Hello Mal-ferret."

"Hello Mudblood."

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Granger."

And with that over and done with, Hermione headed up to her room to get a good night's sleep before the Gryffindor – Slytherin quidditch game the next day.

2

Hermione woke up the next morning to realize that she couldn't see. She started feeling around her face to find that she had a blind fold on. She was about to tear it off when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Please don't take it off," said a familiar male voice. She will never know what made her do it, but she listened to the voice and kept it on.

"Where am I? Who are you?" questioned Hermione.

"You'll get your answers soon enough. Just follow me."

"Is that you Harry?"

"Guess again."

"Ron?"

"One more guess."

"Mal…Malfoy?"

"Wow. You really are the smart one Granger."

"What are you doing?! Why am I wearing a blindfold?! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. You can take the blindfold off now, if you like." Without hesitation, she tore the blindfold away from her eyes only to shield them from the bright light before her.

They were in some sort of…space. It wasn't a room for there were no walls. But there was no grass or snow…or anything. It was emptiness. It was…magical.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

'When in the hell did I start calling him Draco?!' thought Hermione. 'God damn it, he looks good. NO! You did NOT just think that about Dra-Malfoy. Phew, almost did it again. What in Merlin's beard is wrong with me?!'

"I do look good don't I?" he said, his famous smirk in place. "I want you Hermione. And I know you want me. I know what you're thinking."

He walked over to her and was just about to kiss her when she sat bolt upright in bed.

"Oh. My. God." She said.

'That was definitely one of my weirder dreams. No more thinking. I'm thirsty.' And with that thought being her main concern, she jumped out of bed and practically flew down the stairs to the common room and through the door into the miniscule kitchen. To her greatest joy (A.N. note the sarcasm.) none other than Draco Malfoy was sitting at their kitchen table sipping on hot chocolate.

'Aweh. He looks so cute. Like a little boy. BAD HERMIONE! I need to go see Madam Pomfrey, possibly get some dreamless sleep potion.'

"Hello Granger. Stop staring. I know I'm gorgeous but you're not worthy enough to look at me."

Recovering from her trance-like state she came up with a smart remark. "I'm sorry Malfoy. You're right, that's Pansy's area of expertise. Speaking of her, where has she been lately? Haven't you been getting any?"

Malfoy grimaced and then changed it to a smirk. "No Granger, I haven't." he got up and walked towards her, pinning her against the counter. "I was hoping maybe, you could help me with that."

'Why does he have to do that? Why does he have to be so intimidating and…dare I say it hot?'

"Get off of me Mal-ferret. What makes you think I would ever touch you?" Hermione replied coolly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Granger. Didn't mean to get the mudblood's hopes up but that was not what I meant."

"Malfoy, you and I both know very well what you were insinuating so let's just drop it. Now, since we're both up I think we should start planning the ball. How does that sound to you? Good." She stated without waiting for an answer.

"I'll work on refreshments and foods. You can work on decorations and music." Draco instructed.

"Fine."

Draco's List 

Drinks

Soft Drinks

Milkshakes

Punch

Firewhiskey

Rum

Food 

Finger Sandwiches

Potato Chips

Pizza

Tacos

Spaghetti

Hermione decided it was time read over Malfoy's List. She got past the first three drinks and gasped aloud. "Malfoy! This is a ball for ALL years! You can't have alcohol on the list! That would lead to underage drinking! THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Okay Granger! Calm down! I'll take them off the list then."

"Thank you. And there's only supposed to be snack foods there. The feast is right before, no one will be hungry. So please take pizza, tacos and spaghetti off of the list aswell."

"Yes m'am."

"ARGH! You are so annoying!"

"I know."

Hermione's List 

Decorations

Snowflakes

White/Silver

False Snow

Presents Everywhere

Music 

3Fast Songs

1Slow Song

3Fast Songs

1Slow Song

etc.

"Okay. I'm done. I'm going to bed. Gotta get a good nght's sleep being quidditch captain and all." He added a wink and left.

'Okay. I've done all of my head's duties for tonight so I guess I can go back to sleep.'

The next morning, Hermione awoke to rays of sunshine protruding from her balcony window. She decided to get up and have a shower before heading down to watch the quidditch match. Malfoy was captain so thankfully he should already be out on the field. She walked into the adjoined bathroom and locked both doors just in case.

After showering, getting ready and even reading for a bit, she walked down to the quidditch pitch and sat in the Gryffindor stands. The game started and Hermione watched the Slytherin team mount their brooms. She took one look at Malfoy and visions of her weird dream came swirling back into her head. She must have been day-dreaming for a while because next thing she knew, Ron was tapping her shoulder and yelling.

"HERMIONE! HARRY'S HURT! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Those words were enough to bring Hermione back to reality. She looked down onto the field and two bodies lay limp on the ground.

"Oh my god!" breathed Hermione.

She rushed down to the field to find that the two limp bodies belonged to Harry and Malfoy. Ron and Professor McGonagall were carrying Harry and Professor Snape was trying – and failing – to carry Draco on his own. Hermione – being the sensible one – helped Snape carry Draco up to the hospital wing, a few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks on the way there.

Once in the hospital wing, while Madam Pomfrey was busy curing Draco and Harry, Hermione found out what was going on.

Malfoy had spotted the snitch and rapidly flew after it. Harry saw Draco and decided to follow. Malfoy unpredictably flew upward crashing into Harry causing them both to hit heads and lose consciousness. That was when Hermione and Ron ran out onto the pitch.

Hermione sat by Harry's bedside until he woke up, which wasn't until 3 hours later. Madam Pomfrey gave him some potion for his headache and dismissed him.

The next few days went by uneventfully – except for their detention which went surprisingly well – until one morning Harry woke Hermione up in her Head Girl's dorm and said that they needed to talk. He waited outside for her to change and they decided to go for a walk by the lake.

"Hermione, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I think we should just be friends from now on. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I was going to say the same thing. It just doesn't feel right. I think our love is more of the friendship sort. It feels like something's missing."

"I know exactly what you mean Herms." And with one last kiss, their relationship was over. But they were both happy. For the moment.

3

It was Friday morning and Draco awoke to his alarm clock beeping quite loudly indeed.

"Sod off, you bloody wanker." He got up and shut it off and decided it was time to have a shower.

When he got to the door it was locked and wouldn't let him in.

"Granger! Hurry the hell up in there! I need a shower too!"

"Okay! I'm almost done. I'll just be a few more minutes."

And with that said, Draco went downstairs to get himself a cup of much needed coffee. Caffeine's always good in the early morning.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Granger in just a towel. 'Bloody hell. God, she looks good. No way. You did NOT just think that about the goody two shoes mudblood. Bad Draco, I think that fall injured your head.'

"I'm done. So when you're done staring you can go have your shower."

At this, Draco blushed. Yes, you heard me, he blushed. But fortunately for him, Hermione didn't notice it.

"Me? Staring at you? You wish."

'Nice come back stupid. Shut up. Oh great, now I'm arguing with my brain.'

After Hermione was finished getting ready, she headed down to breakfast.

"Ey Erms."

"Swallow first Ronald."

"Sorry, hey Herms." Ron tried again.

"Morning Ron, Harry."

"Hey Hermy, what do we have first today?" questioned Harry.

"Double potions with ferret-boy. I'm just glad we got all the planning for the ball done a week ago."

"Herms! I need to ask you something!"

"Okay Gin, shoot."

"Do you want to sneak into Hogsmeade with me after classes today to get our dresses for the ball? Don't freak out! It's only because we missed last week's Hogsmeade weekend and there won't be another before the ball." At this, Hermione frowned. "Oh! C'mon Herms! Please? For me? If you don't go with me then I'll just go alone and get into a lot of trouble. So please?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine, meet me after your last class in the Head's common room."

"Thank you Herms! Thank you, thank you, THANK you!"

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Classes and lunch went by fairly quickly for Hermione and Ginny. They were actually looking forward to their late night escapade that would take place that night. Before they knew it, their last class was over so they headed up to the Head's tower.

Hermione got there before Ginny so she decided to read one of her favorite books; Hogwarts: A History. She was halfway through her first page of reading when the portrait hole burst open and in walked ferret-boy himself.

"Hello Ferret."

"Hello Mudblood."

'God she looks beautiful when she reads. DRACO! You can't think things like that. I can't help it! Yes you can. Fine.'

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ginny knocked on the portrait hole.

"Hermione!! Open up!"

"Coming Gin!"

"Finally! What were you doing? It took you forever to get to the portrait hole."

"Sorry, I was sort of reading."

"Okay, let's go."

And so they set out with Harry's borrowed invisibility cloak and their money. They got to the statue of the one-eyed witch and looked around before climbing through and starting their trek to Honeydukes. It only took them about half an hour before they were standing on the inside of the famous candy story.

"Okay, we're in Hogsmeade now so where are we going?"

"Good question Herms. We'll go to Rascal's. They're sure to have some gorgeous dresses for us!" and with a squeal of excitement on Ginny's part, they were off.

When they got into Rascal's they were searching through the racks. Hermione had been searching for what seemed like hours and couldn't find anything.

"ARGH! Ginny! This isn't supposed to be this hard. Can't you h…" Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence for her breath was taken away. She saw the most gorgeous dress ever. "Wow."

"Hermione! You HAVE to try that on! I'll go with you, I've found one too."

So the two took changing rooms and changed into their dresses. Ginny came out first and looked absolutely ravishing in her yellow dress. It went half-way down her calves and had a bit of lace poking out at the bottom. It was form-fitting at the top and gently flowed out at the bottom. It was a halter top with a low-cut v-neck that showed off a respectable amount of cleavage. It was perfect for her.

Hermione came out next. She will never know what about this dress appealed to her, but she loved it. And she looked absolutely incredible in it. Perfect. There was no other word. It was a deep, emerald green and came to her knees. It was strapless and showed off a bit of cleavage but not nearly as much as Ginny's. It was form-fitting all the way down until the waist. The waist itself was beautiful. It was covered in gold sequins and sparkled like you wouldn't believe. The sequins ran all the way down the rest of the dress and the dress flowed out beautifully. "Wow." Was all Ginny could say.

"Ginny! You have to buy that! You look gorgeous!"

"Only if you buy yours! It couldn't be more perfect for you! You look absolutely beautiful! You're going to be the main attraction at the ball Hermione."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione replied, blushing quite a bit.

They paid for their dresses and shoes and decided they didn't quite want to leave Hogsmeade yet, so they went to Madam Puddifoot's. They got to the door and the lady wouldn't let them in, but it was the only place left open.

"You have to have dates. You can't come in here without a date." Said the lady.

"That's not fair! We didn't bring anyone!"

"There were two boys in here earlier that didn't have dates either. They should still be around here, why don't you go find them and I'll let the four of you enter."

"Fine. We will."

And so they looked around Hogsmeade but could find no one. The only people they ran into were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Mudblood. What would you and the Weaslette be looking for?"

"Actually, we're looking for someone. So leave us alone." Said Ginny.

"And who would you be looking for?"

"We wanted to go into Madam Puddifoot's but we weren't allowed because we didn't have dates. She said there were two young men around here that also didn't have dates so we're looking for them."

"Well, I think you've found them."

"Where?! Do you see them Ginny? I can't see past Ferret-boy. Oh." Realisation dawned on Hermione and she realized that Malfoy and Zabini were the boys that Madam Puddifoot was talking about.

"Well Ginny, I think we better go home. I'm not going in with one of them!"

"Oh, c'mon Herms! We need in there and they need in there. So technically we're not really going on a date with them…we're using them!" exclaimed Ginny triumphantly.

"You owe me Gin." Hermione replied grimacing.

"YAY!"

So Draco – to Hermione's great displeasure – took Hermione's arm and Blaise took Ginny's arm. They walked like that into Madam Puddifoot's and they all sat at the same table. Their meal went by uneventfully – if you exclude the awkward silences – and so did the rest of the night until the girls decided it would be time to leave.

"Okay Ginny, let's go pay and get out of this place."

They started to walk up to the counter when a hand full of money beat them to it.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"I always pay for my dates Granger, no matter how filthy they are."

"Well thanks for the first part, and go suck the giant squid for the second part."

"Whatever Granger."

And with that both groups left.

When Hermione got back to the Head's tower it was about 1:00am and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

'No matter.' Thought Hermione. 'I'll just go to bed.'

And she did just that, only to have another dream.

4

Hermione woke up the next morning sweating and blushing. 'Woah. That was a weird dream. Since when did I want Draco to KISS me!?!? Since when did I start calling him Draco!? Oh god…Oh. My. God. I think I fancy him. Oh no, this is bad. This is very, very bad. I need Ginny.'

So Hermione went down to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ginny. They went up to Ginny's dorm which was – conveniently – empty.

"What's up Herms? What did you need to talk about?"

Hermione told her about her dream and about the conclusion she's come to.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is very, very bad."

"I know! What do I do? I know! I deny my feelings and eventually they will disappear! Yes! That's the perfect solution!"

"No it's not. Herms, those feelings will not just disappear that easily. I think you need to do something about them. The ball's tomorrow and you have to go with him right?" Ginny continued after Hermione nodded her head. "Well, maybe you should try and…seduce him! And then you can find out if he feels the same way about you!"

"Ginny! You're a genius!"

"And I'll help you with your make-up and hair…it wont hurt to make him know how beautiful you are."

Blushing, Hermione said "Thanks Gin! Thank you so much!"

And so with that off of her mind, Hermione went back to the Head's tower and the rest of her day went by without incident. Reading in the common room, having a shower, eating in the Great Hall. Yup, it was a piece of cake. Until that night.

_Draco turned around to leave._

"_No! Wait! Stop!"_

_He turned back around and started walking closer to her. He was just about to kiss her when he stopped._

"_Why do you do that? You know I want you to kiss me! You keep leaving! Just kiss me!" And so he did just that. And he kissed her, and he kissed her. And then, they found themselves in a bedroom. Use your imagination._

"Granger! Wake up! Unlock this god damned door! Weaslette is here and she won't leave me alone!" Malfoy was screaming through her closed door.

"I'm coming!"

Hermione went to the door and opened it. To her great surprise, Draco was standing on the other side of the door about to knock on it again. In his boxers.

'Woah. He has abs. Quidditch is good. Thoughts no make sense.'

"Granger? Earth to Granger! Stop staring. It's annoying. Weaslette's in the common room. Go get her."

Hermione ran down the stairs blushing like mad. Thankfully, this went unnoticed by Draco.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? The ball isn't for another…8 hours!"

"I know. I thought we could use this day to pamper ourselves…you know. Maybe catch up and stuff. We haven't had much time with just the two of us lately."

"Ok. Sounds good. Come up to my room. We can start there."

When they got up to her room, Ginny sat on the bed painting her nails while Hermione had a shower. While Hermione was painting her nails, Ginny had a shower. After that, they sat and talked for a few hours. They talked about everything. Hermione, Ginny, their families, their dresses, the ball and most importantly: Draco.

By the time they were done talking, they had two hours left until the ball. They decided to get ready. Hermione did Ginny's hair. It was left down, but instead of being straight, she curled it. Her make-up was white to match her yellow dress.

Ginny did Hermione's hair. She put it up in a French twist with a few stray curls framing her face perfectly. She did her make-up in gold to emphasize the gorgeous sequins on her dress. After that, they got into their dresses and it was time to go.

Ginny was going with Blaise. After that night at Madam Puddifoot's they kind of got together. Hermione – of course – was going with Draco. Both boys were waiting at the bottom of the girl's stairs in the common room for their dates.

Hermione stood hidden at the top of the stairs and announced Ginny's presence. Ginny walked down the stairs and was greeted with a huge smile from Blaise. He took her arm and they waited for Hermione.

Ginny then announced Hermione's presence and Hermione began her decent down the stairs. Draco was speechless. She looked beautiful. His jaw dropped and the only think he could manage was "Wow."

Hermione took that as a good sign and smiled.

"Not too bad for a mudblood." Draco said regaining some composure.

"You don't look half bad yourself. For a ferret."

And with that, they all headed down to the Great Hall. Ginny and Blaise entered and gasps filled the hall. "I guess no one knew about them yet." Hermione laughed.

The gasping stopped. Hermione and Draco took that as their cue to enter. The doors opened and everyone's jaws dropped. Draco – as always – looked ravishing and Hermione look absolutely beautiful. They went and found a table to sit at. After a few minutes, the food appeared. Hermione and Draco ate their dinner. When they were finished, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Since everyone is finished their dinner, the ball will start. But I have a few things to say first. First off, I'd like to say thank you to our Head Boy and Girl for planning this ball." The crowd erupted into claps. " Secondly, the decorations are fantastic so thank you to the sixth years for setting them up. Now let the ball begin!" With that, music started playing and everyone starting dancing to a fast paced song. There were two more fast songs and then Dumbledore stopped the music and made another announcement. "Would the Head Boy and Girl please step to the centre of the dance floor for the first slow dance."

Hermione and Draco stepped to the centre. The music began to play. The song was "I'll Remember" by Sarah McGlachlan. Draco took Hermione's waist in one hand and her hand in his other. Immediately, fireworks shot through both their bodies. Hermione put her other hand on his shoulder. They gently swayed back and forth for the first half of the song.

When the middle of the song came around, they found their bodies getting closer. By this time, other couples were also dancing. Draco leaned down, he was going to kiss her! Hermione met him half way and their lips met in a fiery passion. They kissed for a while until Draco nibbled on Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly obliged and their tongues battled. The song was over but neither seemed to care. They were both happy.

'This is it!' thought Hermione. 'This is what I've been missing! It was Draco! Oh. My. God. I've been in love with him the whole time. Ohmygod. What do I do? I don't know how he feels… I need to talk to him.' Grudgingly, Hermione broke the kiss.

She headed for the doors and motioned for Draco to follow her outside. He happily went with her. 'Bloody hell. I was happy. When we were kissing I was genuinely happy. I've kissed a lot of girls but it never felt like that. What's going on?'

They stopped and sat on a bench in front of the gardens. "Draco, we need to talk."

'She called me Draco. She's never called me Draco. I like it.'

"Hermione, I…I don't know how to say this, but" 'What am I going to say? She doesn't want to be with me. I have to tell her before she tells me!' "but I'm sorry. I never should have kissed you. I don't know what came over me. Let's just go back to the way we were before and forget this ever happened. Okay?"

'Was that hurt in her eyes? No, it can't be. It must be something else.'

"Okay. Umm…yeah. Okay."

Draco took this as his cue to leave and started walking back to the ball when he turned around just in time to see a silent tear fall down her cheek. 'She must be embarrassed. I would have been too. I'm just glad she didn't say it first.'

Hermione didn't feel like going back to the ball after that so she headed up to her room. She washed up and got into her pajamas before going down to the common room and curling up with a book. She had been reading for about half an hour when there was a knock at the portrait hole. She got up and answered it.

"Oh, hi Ginny. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the ball?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh Ginny! It was horrible! We were dancing and it was wonderful, then he kissed me and it was perfect! Then I said we needed to talk so we went outside and he told me that he was sorry and it was all a mistake and he should have never kissed me! He said we could just go back to the way it was before! Ginny! This just isn't fair." By the time she was done, she had many tears flowing down her cheeks and Ginny had enveloped her in a giant hug.

They went up to her room and Ginny rocked her to sleep. After she was sure Hermione was asleep, Ginny headed back to the ball.

5

"YOU! You're coming with me!" Ginny dragged Draco outside and into the garden.

"You love Hermione don't you?"

"What on earth would give that idea Weaslette?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the way you looked at her when she came down the stairs tonight, or maybe the way you danced with her, or maybe the way you KISSED her! Bloody hell Malfoy! I know you were stupid but you're just a bloody prat."

"Look! I haven't even come to terms with the fact that I might be in love with my mortal enemy! What makes you think I would have the guts to tell HER?!"

"Oh. So you admit it then. Do you know where she is right now?" Draco looked down and shook his head. "She's up in her room sleeping. She CRIED herself to sleep Draco! And it's your fault! If you really want to be with her, you will go up there right now, wake her up and tell her that you are madly in love with her!"

With those last few words, Ginny went back into the ball.

'What am I going to do? Do I love her? Do I want to risk everything and be with her?' "WHAT DO I DO?!" he screamed in a very un-Draco like fashion to the night's sky.

"You stupid prat. You are going to do exactly what Ginny told you to do. You are going to go up there and tell her how you feel." Draco spun around to see none-other than Harry Potter standing there.

"I thought you hated me? Why do you want me to be with Hermione?"

"I do hate you. But Hermione obviously doesn't. I want you to be with her because it's what will make her happy."

"I can't have a girlfriend who's friends hate me. It wouldn't be right."

"Just go. Maybe Ron and I will learn to like you. MAYBE. Just go get her!"

Draco ran to the castle and up to the Head's Tower without stopping. He ran through the portrait hole and started banging desperately on Hermione's door.

"Hermione! Wake up! I have to say something to you! Hermione! Please! I'm sorry! Wake up!"

The door opened and out stepped a confused looking and puffy-eyed Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only said those things because I thought it was what you wanted to say to me. It's not what I really felt."

"Well then what did you feel? Because I sure as hell would like to know."

"I love you Hermione. I really do. And I always have, I just didn't know it. Tonight when I told you that, it hurt. It was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say was that I wanted to be with you and that out of all the girls I've ever kissed, you were the best. And that I've never felt this way about anyone in my life and that I don't care if my father disowns me so long as I'm with you. And that, you looked absolutely beautiful tonight and you look absolutely beautiful right now. And that I want to kiss you."

Hermione had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I love you too Draco!" He picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down he leaned over and kissed her. He picked her up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stopped and put her down. And for the rest of the night, they sat curled up on the couch just watching the fire.

6 (epilogue)

It had been 6 months since that night and Draco and Hermione were going strong. It was their six month anniversary and the day before graduation. Draco was taking Hermione to Ricky's. A very expensive Italian restaurant.

After their dinner, they went for a walk by the great lake. They stopped at Hermione's favorite tree and sat down. Music started playing, seemingly from nowhere and Draco took Hermione's hand and asked for this dance. She happily obliged. When the song was over, Draco still had Hermione's hand.

He got down on one knee and Hermione gasped. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring with an emerald on either side of the diamond.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. Tomorrow is graduation, tomorrow we enter the real world. I want to enter the real world with you. Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Bloody hell Draco! Yes! YES!!" She added a girlish squeak and kissed Draco with all the passion and love she had for him.

3 months had passed since graduation and it was the day of the wedding.

"Ginny! Help! I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! I wonder if Draco's this nervous?"

Meanwhile, in another room:

"Harry! There's a stain on my suit! Help! Oh my god…ARGH! Bloody Hell. I'm getting married today…" Draco turned the palest he's ever been at his last sentence.

Draco was standing at the alter waiting for his soon-to-be wife to walk down the aisle. Mr.Granger and Hermione entered the church and Hermione looked more beautiful than ever. She reached the alter and Draco took her hand in his. He winked at her and then the minister began to speak.

"Draco, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Hermione, do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

3 years later…

"Molly Jane Malfoy! Put down that bowl right now!"

"'Orry Mommy." She put down the bowl.

"It's ok. Go tell your brother and father to come eat."

"Daddy! Sirius! Mommy says come eat."

"Coming sweet."

"SIRIUS JAMES MALFOY! GET OFF OF THAT BROOM! NOT IN THE HOUSE! DRACO!!!!"

"Yes dear?"

"Please get your son off of that broom."

"Yes m'am."

"ARGH! You are so annoying!"

"I know."

THE END.


End file.
